Дочери царя Тритона
'Семь принцесс Атлантики''' ( ; также известные как дочери Тритона, ) — дочери царя Тритона и царицы Афины, впервые появившиеся в диснеевском полнометражном мультфильме 1989 года «''Русалочка». О персонажах Аттина= right|200px 'Аттина''' ( ) is a princess of Atlantica, and the first born daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. She is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. In the books, she is a bookworm and has a pet catfish named Fin-Fin. *Attina is 21 years old in the prequel. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is merpeople that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father down. *Her favorite food is Seaweed Casserole. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. *In the book series, she's a bookworm and a writer and owns a catfish named Fin-Fin. *In a Disney Princess Magazine, she becomes married to a prince from a far-away kingdom. She has been voiced by an unknown actress in the original film, Kath Soucie in the TV series, Kari Wahlgren in Ariel's Beginning, and Christie Houser in Kingdom Hearts II. |-|Алана= Alana is the second born princess of Atlantica depending on which source material is used. Her hair decoration is similar to a crown, and like Attina's and Triton's, has five points, although in a different style, representing that she is currently next in line to the throne after Attina. She appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty and health. She speaks of her looks often, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. *Alana is 20 years old in the prequel. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. *In the books, she is shy, likes to spend time tending her sea garden, and has a pet sea turtle. *In the TV series she has a friend named Pearl who is a party girl. *She has the most lines in the broadway musical version of The Little Mermaid. She has been voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film and TV series, and by Jennifer Hale in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Аделла= Adella is the third daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In the prequel film, she is boy-crazy and wishes to dance with, and later kiss a boy. For some reason, she has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, in the sequel film, she appears to have lost the weight she gained. In the prequel, she states she is 2 years older than Ariel, putting her birth order at odds with this statement. In the end of Ariel's Beginning, she got to kiss a merboy she liked named Stevie. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. *In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. She has been voiced by Sherry Lynn in the original film, Kath Soucie in the TV series, and Tara Strong in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Аквата= Aquata is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is the most obsessive-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, and her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle, she displayed frustration and some hostility, and an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. The original comics denote her as the oldest sister, as she mentions being nervous about becoming queen. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. *Her name means "watery" in Latin. *She is a horrible dancer. She is voiced by an unknown actress in the original film, Mona Marshall in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Ариста= Arista is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears her hair in a ponytail similar to Aquata's, although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. Based on the prequel film Ariel's Beginning, she is the most energetic one, though she adopts a more by-the-rules personality, by the time of the TV series, as shown in the episodes "Against the Tide" and "Beached". Although, in the latter, a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop thieves from robbing the Royal Treasury. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). **She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Mary Kay Bergman in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Андрина= Andrina is the sixth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena based on differing source materials. She appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. *Andrina is 16 years old in the prequel. *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is merpeople who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything. *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Catherine Cavadini in the TV series, Tara Strong in Ariel's Beginning, and Susan Steven Logan in Kingdom Hearts II. |-|Ариэль= right|200px Ariel is the seventh daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is adventurous and curious, especially about human things. She also enjoys music and singing, but can sometimes forget about responsibilities she has. She can also be easily distracted. She is the only princess of Atlantica to not have any specific hair accessory. She is the youngest one and the first to become a mother in her later years after being married to her prince. *Ariel is 15 in the prequel and in the TV series, until the first movie when she is 16. *She is likely 15 because the original story set the little mermaid to be 15 before she went to the surface. *Her sisters say she's unpredictable. *Her hobbies are collecting gadgets, gizmos, whosits, whatsits and thingamabobs. *Her pet peeve is rules that don't make sense. *Her biggest fear is being told that something is impossible. *Her favorite colors are pink and blue. *Her favorite food is the surface food, called strawberries. *Her favorite genres of music are pop and jazz. *Her favorite musical instruments are violin, flute, clarinet. Появления en:King Triton's Daughters es:Las Hijas del Rey Tritón Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи «Русалочки» Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Анимационные персонажи Категория:Диснеевские персонажи Категория:Персонажи полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Героини Категория:Принцессы Категория:Королевские особы Категория:Подростки Категория:Взрослые Категория:Русалки Категория:Близкие Категория:Персонажи «Kingdom Hearts» Категория:Поющие персонажи Категория:Гибриды Категория:Персонажи «Disney на льду» Категория:Тёти Категория:Персонажи «Mickey's Philharmagic» Категория:Легендарные создания